Ron der Weihnachtsmann
by JimBlack
Summary: Vorweihnachtliche Unsinnsreimerei und andere Gedichte
1. Ron der Weihnachtsmann

Wer flieget so tief über Wald und Feld?

Es ist der Ron auf der Suche nach Geld.

Er hat beim Spiel in der Bar verloren

und bald wird sein erstes Kindlein geboren.

.

Seine Frau sitzt zuhause und wärmt sich die Hände;

Ihr Blick der spricht wieder mal eintausend Bände:

„Kannst endlich dir eine Arbeit suchen"

Die Gute kann es ja selbst mal versuchen.

.

Doch sie bleibt Sieger und bald sieht man Ron

auf der Straße stehen vor so manchem Salon,

verkleidet in rot als der Weihnachtsmann.

Er wär' lieber tot aber wehe ihm dann.

.

So steht er und lächelt und sagt nette Sachen.

Die Kinder rundum müssen immerzu lachen.

Bis einer von ihnen beherzt zu ihm spricht:

„Der Weihnachtsmann ist sicher rothaarig nicht!"

.

Den Job ist er los und so zieht er von dannen,

und klaut noch schnell eine von den Tannen.

Die stellt er daheim in das größere Zimmer.

Entzündet zwei Kerzen – die sind für den Schimmer.

.

Da klopft es mit voller Wucht an das Tor,

Ron öffnet , es stehen vier Engel davor:

„Der Weihnachtsmann schickt uns, wir sollen dir geben

all diese Geschenke und auch seinen Segen.

.

Er sah dich in deiner Verkleidung heut stehen,

und konnte vor Lachen schon gar nichts mehr sehen.

Er dankt dir, denn schließlich sollte die Weihnacht,

den Frohsinn uns schenken in all seiner Pracht!"


	2. Gegensätze

Rons Gegensätze

.

Was ist richtig - was ist falsch?

Nimmt man Öl oder doch Schmalz?

Bin ich glücklich - bin ich trist?

Hat mir was den Tag vermiest?

.

Bist du Freund oder gar Feind?

Sind wir glücklich bald vereint?

Bin ich hässlich oder schön?

Wirst du heut noch mit mir gehen?

.

Bin ich dünn oder gar fett?

Sag es mir doch sei ja nett.

Bin ich groß oder zu klein?

Sprich 's nicht aus das wär gemein.

.

Ich bin richtig - grade recht,

bin nicht gut doch auch nicht schlecht.

Bin in allem mittelmäßig,

aber leider sehr gefräßig.


	3. Troll bleibt Troll

Vincent Crabbe, der war ein Troll.

Doch er fand sich selbst ganz toll.

War nicht klug und war nicht schön.

Konnte grad mal aufrecht gehen.

.

Doch sein Freund der Malfoy Spross,

war nicht annähernd so groß,

aber klug das war er leider

und ein riesiger Aufschneider.

.

Vincent achtete ihn sehr,

passte auf ihn auf und mehr.

War wer frech so schlug er schnell,

war ein kräftiger Gesell.

.

Dass ihn Draco gar nicht schätzte

und ihn oft wörtlich verletzte,

merkt er nicht er war zu dämlich.

Troll bleibt Troll so ist das nämlich.


	4. Sucht oder Suche

**Sucht oder Suche?**

**.**

Ich bin um zu sein,

bin da um zu leben,

tagaus und tagein

nach größrem zu streben.

.

Die Welt ist von Vielfalt

und Reichtum durchzogen.

Doch auch mal gefühlskalt

und manchmal verlogen.

.

Ich bin um zu sehen,

bin da um zu lernen,

den Weg vor zu gehen

und sei's zu den Sternen.

.

Die Welt ist voll Farben,

voll Macht und voll Wissen,

versehen mit Narben

und schlechtem Gewissen.

.

Ich bin um zu suchen,

bin da um zu fragen,

ich kann dich verfluchen

oder Sorgen verjagen.

.

Die Welt ist unendlich

von Magie durchwoben,

ist weiblich und männlich

wie unten so oben.

.

Ich bin um zu streben,

nach uralten Schätzen,

nicht bloß überleben

und keinen verletzen.

.

Die Welt ist so magisch,

die Sucht nach Erkenntnis,

sie endet oft tragisch

als Menschenunkenntnis.


	5. Von Drauß

Von drauß' vom Verbotnen Wald komm ich her;

Ich muss euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr!

Allüberall auf Schloss Hogwarts Türmen

Sah ich Schneeflocken getragen von Stürmen.

.

Und droben vom Turm der Gryffindor'

Sah mit großen Augen Harry Potter hervor.

Und wie ich so strolcht' durch den finstern Tann,

Da rief er mich mit heisrer Stimme an:

.

„Ach Hagrid", rief er „Altes Haus,

Zieh endlich den Maulwurfsmantel aus.

So siehst du mehr einem Landstreicher ähnlich.

Glaubst du nicht auch: das ist etwas dämlich?

.

Und dann komm zu uns in die Große Halle

Sonst ist vielleicht noch der Kuchen alle,

Bevor du davon noch ein Stückchen ergatterst."

So stand ich da unten und sah ganz verdattert.

.

Ich sprach: „Lieber Harry Potter du,

Schließ besser rasch dein Fenster zu.

Sonst werf' ich den kleinen Weihnachtsbaum,

Ganz einfach zu dir hoch in den Raum.

.

Seit Wochen schon halte ich Diät,

Und ess' keinen Kuchen, weder früh noch spät.

Ich finde dein Anbieten gar nicht nett,

Schmeiß du lieber dich in dein Himmelbett.

.

Und träum was das Christkind dir bringen mag,

Ein Schwert oder gar einen Zauberstab?"

Das Fenster ging zu, der Schnee fällt leis',

Und ich ging zum See hin auf's dünne Eis.

.

Von drauß' vom Verbotnen Wald komm ich her;

Ich muss euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr!

Den Mantel behalte ich besser doch an,

Und warte im Freien auf den Weihnachtsmann.


End file.
